fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Rescues Fred
Lucas Rescues Fred is the 6th episode of the NEW FRED Saga series, and the 2nd part of Fred getting rescued, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 21, 2014. Description Trapped in the headquarters of the Yuksung Corporation, Fred Figglehorn tries desperately to contact Lucas Cruikshank. Transcript Moe: I have some special plans for him. Soon enough. (dramatic music plays, Fred gets scared while he's in the cage, Moe leaves the room, the New Fred looks at the original Fred looking scared, then leaves the room as well and closes the door) Claudio: I'm gonna go fetch my special toys and me and you were going to have some fun. (gets excited and runs off) Fred: (sadly) Oh, this is terrible! Places the batteries dead to spite the passages long life curriculum item battery! How will I ever gonna message to Lucas now? If only there was some way. (suddenly, he hears squeaking which happens to be the rat friends who can help him) (some random music plays in the background) Fred: (softly) Of course, the little rat friends! Listen, little rat friends, you need to go and find Lucas and bring him here so he can rescue me. Sound good? (Rat #1 squeaks, "We'll help you Fred.") (Rat #2 squeaks, "Count me in.") (Rat #3 squeaks, "Me too!") (Rat #4 squeaks, "Anything for Fred!") Fred: Alright. Now scurry like the wind! Hurry, my mess is like you carry the fleg! (later outside, Lucas is still looking in the map to find Fred) Lucas: I'm lost on the streets of a strange city! How will I ever find Fred? (suddenly, Rat #5 runs over to Lucas and tells him to know where Fred is) Lucas: Hello, little friend. (Rat #5 squeaks, "I was sent here by Fred.") Lucas: What's that? You know where Fred is? (Rat #5 squeaks, "Follow me. I will lead you to him.") Lucas: (really excited) You can take me to him? (Rat #5 squeaks, "We must make haste. Time is of the essence.") Lucas: Come on! Let's go! (dramatic music continues playing while Lucas and Rat #5 runs over to the apartment building) Apartment Owner: Hey! (speaks Korean) (Lucas and Rat #5 runs to the elevator, pushes the button as it opens, they run inside, Lucas presses the number 14 button to go up to the 14th floor and the elevator closes) Apartment Owner: Hey, stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! (runs to catch them, bangs on the elevator which is already closed) (dramatic music stops) (screen cuts to Lucas in the elevator, looking around while the Yuksung Corporation music plays in background) (dramatic music continues playing) (later as the elevator opens, Lucas and Rat #5 runs to a path to see where Fred is) (Rat #5 squeaks, "This way Lucas!") (Rat #5 squeaks, "Wait Lucas! No! It's this way!" and "No! This way!") (Lucas and Rat #5 runs to the other way until finally, they made it to the Yuksung studio and head to the door which is the room where Fred is, but it's locked) (Rat #5 squeaks, "Lift me up Lucas. I know what to do.") Lucas: Okay. (lifts up Rat #5 and takes it to the green light and unlocks the door while it sparks and the red light on top light up and Lucas opens the door and finally found Fred who was in the cage, dramatic music stops, in slow motion) Fred! Fred: (in slow motion) Lucas! Lucas: Fred, I've come to rescue you! Fred: Oh, sweet Mercy! Claudio: (pops up) Not so fast! Lucas: (to Claudio) It's you! (part 3: the finale continues) (The New Fred - The Yuksung Corporation) New Fred: Hey guys, it's me, the New Fred. Check out these other cool videos and don't forget to subscribe! ("Lucas in Korea" and "Lucas Defeats Yuksung" thumbnails pop up) (the subscribe button in Korean pops up) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Lucas Cruikshank * New Fred * Moe * Claudio * Rat Friends * Apartment Owner Category:Videos